hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Andrew444/Semi-Retiring
NOTE: I will not tolerate spam or harassive comments to this blog post. They will be immediately deleted. Dear Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki (and Hurricanes Wiki), Four years ago, I joined Wikia as a place to express what was then a very strong interest for tropical cyclones. At first, I started on Hurricanes Wiki, following the busy 2011 Atlantic hurricane season and other hot topics of the tropics. Then, I came by Hypothetical Hurricanes by accident one day. After seeing some crazy and detailed hurricane seasons on Scratchpad, I wanted to see more. Moreover, I wanted to make a season of my own. I still remember my first days here, back when Blaze and Ruby were the top two users. After commenting on several of Ruby's seasons, my first season was published, the 2011 Lake Michigan hurricane season. As the years passed, users came and went, and seasons and competitions passed through the wiki. I recall Ruby and myself always trying to top each other with our seasons, participating in the Hurricane Idol from time to time, helping new users (Steve, I still remember the shock of seeing your 2100 Atlantic hurricane season for the first time), winning Liz's hurricane competition, all the fun games created in the forums, among many other good and bad memories. But with time came academics. Not being the same person I was a few years ago, I have learned to pursue my academics first before fun. Especially this year, I am making sure I can be the best at school, while also relinquishing other old interests of mine (e.g. skyscrapers, highways, etc.). Believe it or not, we are entering a rather dark period in this wiki's history. Many of the users from the old days of Hypothetical Hurricanes (Liz, Ruby, Steve, NDB, and so forth) have lost interest in hurricanes, realized academics were more important to them, along with various other reasons. It is hard to say goodbye to old friends, but it must be done eventually. Here are my formal goodbyes to everyone: Steve: Thank you for promoting this wiki for others to know. Your seasons were amazing, and I hope you find greatness in your other interests. Ryne: I am sorry for what you have had to handle these past several days. Stay strong and hope for the best. We all enjoy your dedication to Wikia! NDB: If you ever feel lonely here, you can message me privately. You have also done lots to improve Hypothetical Hurricanes. HT: Thank you for resolving issues on the wiki. It is very hard to keep track of everything going on here. Azure and the Other Admins: Be confident in your administration skills. You represent the best of the best, so let your skills show. New Users and Anons: I have heard about the issues regarding your seasons. Please feel free to contact me or another administrator here if you have any questions. However, please do not get aggressive. P.S. When the summer comes, what could be my final grand season on this wiki, dedicated to the seniors of my school, will be published. Stay tuned for more information. Until the time comes, I will stay dedicated to what I need to do. Thank you for being such a supportive family to me and others. I will always cherish my memories on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Sincerely, AndrewTalk To Me 02:46, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts